Can you hear me?
by precious human
Summary: [REMAKE] "sorry. but i like your brother" seketika itu sehun terhenyak. lututnya melemas. dan sekarang? apa usaha sehun kepada yeoja selama ini? tidak dianggap?. GS


Title : Can you hear me?

Main Cast : TaoHun - HunHan - TaoRis

Other Cast : find by your self (seiring bertambahnya chapter. Banyak cast juga yang bertambah)

Rated : M

Genre : romance, hurt, family

**Warning : Gender Switch (GS) | Typo(s) everywhere!**

Dentuman music di dalam tempat itu seakan menambah nafsu dan gairah. Seorang wanita yang kini memakai pakaian hanya menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak boleh terang terangan di tampakkan sedang menari dengan erotisnya di atas panggung dengan berdirinya satu tiang di panggung itu

Wanita itu dengan lihainya menari dengan sebuah tiang diatas panggung itu. Hanya tatapan nafsu yang wanita itu dapatkan ketika melihat penontonya.

Saat semua sudah selesai tepuk riuh oleh para penonton kepada wanita yang tadi menari erotis di atas panggung.

Seorang pria berjas itu menatap malas apa yang tadi ada di atas panggung. Dia tidak tertarik dengan hal begituan. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar dan memesan satu botol wine favoritnya. Dia sudah sering kesini dan semua bartender sudah tahu apa yang akan di pesan pria ini saking sudah sering nya dia kesini hanya untuk melepas penat yang ada di dalam kepalanya

Pria itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan memanggil salah satu bartender

"hey" pria itu memanggil salah satu bartender

"anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya bertender itu kepada pria itu

"seperti biasa" jawab pria itu

"seperti biasa bagaimana?" jawab bartender itu bingung

"lah, saya sudah sering kesini dan semua bartender tahu saya ingin memesan apa" ucap pria itu dengan nada tinggi

"yak! anda sebenarnya ingin memesan atau mengajak berkelahi sih" suara bartender cantik itu tak kalah nyaringnya

"kenapa kau malah melawanku eoh?" pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menantang bartender itu

"heyyy! Kalian kenapa berkelahi?" ucap salah satu bartender yang tak berdiri jauh dari mereka

"itu lihat, dia pura-pura tidak tahu saya ingin memesan apa" tunjuk pria itu kepada bartender cantik yang dihadapannya

"oh maaf dia orang baru, ya sudah biar saya yang membuatkan minum untuknya, dan kau pergi kembali ke pekerjaan mu" pria yang berjas tadi hanya menatap wanita tadi dengan wajah poker facenya

Dan bartender cantik pun mulai berlalu di hadapan pria berjas itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. Bartender itu memberikan satu gelas kecil dan satu botol untuk pria berjas itu

"hey bro, tenanglah sedikit dia orang baru dan wajar dia tidak tahu apa minuman favorit mu disini" ucap bartender itu kepada pria berjas itu

Pria berjas itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"ya! jongdae! Kenapa ada orang baru itu? Apakah bartender disini kurang? Aku saja yang pertama kali bertemunya sudah berkelahi seperti ini apalagi nantinya"

"hahaa aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dalam waktu dekat ini, percayalah" jongdae memberikan wink nya kepada pria berjas itu

"hey hey! Jaga ucapan mu jongdae! Itu tidak akan terjadi! TIDAK AKAN!" pria berjas itu mulai meminum kembali wine nya

"aku pegang kata kataku tadi hahaa, aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan mu tuan oh" jongdae tertawa puas

"oiya satu lagi, selain cantik dia juga sexy. Lihat dia" jongdae mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bartender cantik tadi

Bartender cantik tadi sedang memakai baju ketat dan panjang baju itu pun hanya limabelas centi di atas lutut, menampilkan paha mulusnya dan baju ketat tadi menyetak badannya yang berbentuk bak gitar spanyol itu

Pria berjas yang di ketahui bermarga oh itu menelan ludah nya dan dia tidak menyadari saat ini jongdae sedang melihat sehun bagaimana cara sehun menatap bartender cantik itu. Seperti tatapan orang yang mulai jatuh cinta mungkin.

jongdae menyenggol pundak sehun "ya! Mengapa kau menatapnya seperti itu tuan oh? Itukah yang kamu bilang seorang musuh?" jongdae hanya melihat sehun dengan smirknya

sehun menatap jongdae tajam "kau bicara apa? Lebih baik aku pergi saja" sehun langsung berdiri, menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

"hey! Oh sehun! Kapan kapan balik lagi, mungkin kau akan lebih dekat dengan nya" teriak jongdae kepada sehun yang sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat tadi dia duduk

sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan jongdae yang kata katanya membuat pria berjas ini sebal

sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang luas, maklum rumah sehun termasuk rumah kelas atas. Rumahnya sangat besar, semua itu berkat jerih upayahnya sendiri

sehun membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah mewah miliknya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan air dingin yang menyiram tubuhnya karna saat ini dia merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat lengket karna seharian bekerja

sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Dia membuka semua pakaian nya dan dia biarkan tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai toh ada maidnya yang biasa membersihkan nya

sehun mengambil handuk tak jauh dari dia berdiri sekarang dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri

sehun memenuhkan isi bathup dan setelah penuh dia mencemplungkan badan nya kedalam bathup itu.

"ahh segarnyaa" sehun memanjangkan kakinya nya dan tengkuknya dia senderkan ke pinggir bathup sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan nyaman.

'_wanita itu…' _batin sehun

"aaggh wanita itu membuatku kesal. Mungkin kalau dia seorang pria akan kuhabisi wajahnya dengan tanganku ini" Kesal sehun sambil memukulkan tangannya ke permukaan air yang mengakibatkan semburan air yang keluar dari bathup.

Setelah sehun merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah cukup relax, sehun segera mengeluarkan badannya dari dalam bathup menuju handuknya yang sedang digantung, Kemudian sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai semua, sehun duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyalakan tv yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Sehun hanya menatap bosan kearah layar yang lebar dan tipis itu

'kkrruukk'

Bunyi perut sehun terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu. Dia memegangi perutnya karna lapar.

"ahh aku lapaarr" sehun memegangi perutnya yang dari tadi ngajak ribut

"biar aku delivery saja" sehun mengambil iphonenya dan menelfon toko tersebut.

Sehun keluar balkon sambil menunggu delivery datang. Dia duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil melihat kearah pagar depan yang besar itu, siapa tau delivery sudah datang

Setelah di tunggu tunggu sehun, akhirnya delivery datang

_Tapi... dia seorang perempuan, tunggu! Aku sepertinya mengenalnya_

Sehun langsung bergegas kebawah dengan tergesa gesa. Biasanya kalau ada delivery datang maidnya yang mengambilnya tapi kali ini tidak, dia yang akan mengambilnya sendiri

"tidak usah! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" ucap sehun kepada maidnya yang hampir membukakan pintu

"baik tuan" jawab maid itu kepada sehun dan setelah itu maidnya segera meninggalkan sehun

Sehun membukakan pintu

_Mata mereka bertemu kembali_

Sang delivery itu melihat sehun dan terkejut "astaga! Kau lagi? Kau yang membentakku saat di club itu kan? Huh kalau tau kau orang yang memesan ini aku tidak akan datang!"

"ya! Kau kan emang bekerja sebagai seorang delivery. Berarti kau harus mengantarkannya dimana sang pemesan itu tinggal!" jawab sehun tak kalah ketusnya

"aku malas banyak berdebat dengan mu, hanya bisa membuat tali suaraku putus" lalu sang delivery memberikan makanan itu ke sehun

Tapi sehun tidak mengambilnya, dia hanya menatap sang delivery dengan wajah poker facenya. Dia melihat kearah dada yeoja itu. Ah! tidak! Dia sedang menatap dimana name tag itu berada

_Namanya __xi luhan_

"yak! Bodoh! Cepat ambil pesanan mu ini! Aku tak ingin lama-lama disini" sang delivery pun marah marah kepada sehun yang dari tadi tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

Sehun menggerak kan bola matanya malas "ahjuma shin ! Tolong layani delivery itu dan bayar dengan kartu ku" ucap sehun yang sedikit berteriak dan langsung berlalu di hadapan delivery itu.

"hah? Dia gila? Bukan nya tadi dia sudah berada di depanku dan tinggal mengambil makanannya ini?" sang delivery itu kesal menatap punggung sehun yang sudah keatas menuju kamarnya.

Lalu datang yang dia fikir sebagai ahjuma shin yang tadi dipanggil oleh sehun. Ahjuma lalu mengambil makanan itu dan membayar dengan kartu milik sehun. Setelah itu sang delivery itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

Sehun yang sekarang berada di balkon kamarnya hanya melihat perginya delivery itu. Menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh

'tok tok tok'

Pintu diketuk dan sehun sudah tau siapa yang mengetuknya. Ahjuma shin

Sehun lalu bergegas membuka kan pintu dan menerima makan yang ada di genggaman ahjuma shin

"makasih ahjuma sudah mengantarkan nya" ucap sehun kepada maidnya itu atau biasa di panggil ahjuma shin

"ya sama-sama tuan" jawab ahjuma shin itu dan segera meninggalkan sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun masih menatap kesal dengan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya saat ini.

"haaahh aku lelaahh, aku butuh istirahat" ucap sehun frustasi sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang tadinya rapi sekarang jadi berantakan. Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. berantakan!

Rambut yang tadi rapi kini telah di acak acak dan bajunya yang tadi dimasukan sekarang keluaran dan dasinya yang tadi dengan rapihnya menggantung di leher sehun sekarang sudah dia longgarkan

Sehun benar benar frustasi dengan pekerjaan nya saat ini. Membuat otaknya selalu buntu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13:00 dan itu waktunya untuk istirahat. Sehun langsung berdiri mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju parkiran

Sehun langsung membuka kunci mobil, masuk kedalam mobil dan dia segera melesatkan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran dan menuju tempat yang dia ingin tujui

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya didepan cafe tea yang cukup mewah. Dia ingin melepas penatnya dan meminum minuman favoritnya itu. Ya selain wine favoritnya dia juga memfavoritkan berbagai macam tea

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke cafe itu, sebelumnya dia mengunci mobilnya terlebih dahulu

Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dia memilih tempat duduk yang di ujung dan sepi

Sehun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di situ dan memesan tea favoritnya. Rasa melati. Dan setelah sehun memesannya pelayan itu segera meninggalkan sehun dan menuju tempat pesanan

"hey! Tolong kau antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomer 12" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada pelayan yang lain

"oke baiklah" pelayan yeoja ini melaksanakan perintahnya dan dia segera menuju ke meja nomer 12

"tuan, ini pesanan anda, selam-" pelayan itu terdiam saat si pelanggan mendongakan kepalanya

Sehun kembali menatap manik manik matanya yang terpancar di mata

"astaga! Kau lagi?! Sebenarnya kau ini bekerja dimana? Kenapa kau bekerja berpindah pindah?" omel sehun kepada sang pelayan

"itu bukan urusanmu aku bekerja dimana! Itu tidak penting bagimu! Dan sekarang kau jangan mementingkan urusanku! Pentingkan dirimu sendiri yang masih manja ke kanak kanakan" bentak pelayan yang sehun tau namanya adalah _xi luhan _atau bias dipanggil luhan.

Name tag itu masih ada di dadanya tapi dengan design yang berbeda. Sesuai tempat dimana dia bekerja.

Lalu pelayan yang sekarang diketahui lamanya luhan, lebih tepatnya xi luhan itu langsung menaruh pesanan dengan kasar di atas meja sehun dan segera meninggalkan sehun yang masih terdiam.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan nya setelah seseorang memegang bahunya

"hey sehun? Kau disini rupanya" ucap wanita cantik itu yang sekarang berada di hadapan sehun

"hey huangzi?, kenapa kau tau aku berada disini?" tanya sehun kaget karena tao mengetahui keberadaannya

"hehe tau dong, aku melihat mobilmu terparkir di depan cafe ini, dan setelah aku tau kau berada di sini ya aku masuk saja dan istirahat bersama mu" ucap tao dan tersenyum manis kearah sehun.

Sehun hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil melanjutkan meminum teanya yang tertunda.

"oh ya bagaimana kabar kakakmu disana?" tao memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"hm? Baik" jawab sehun. Padat. Jelas. Singkat.

"oh" jawab tao yang tak kalah singkatnya

"apakah dia sudah menikah disana?" Tanya tao kembali

Sehun terdiam. Sehun bingung mengapa wanita yang dia cintai diam diam ini terus menanyakan tentang kakaknya.

"aku tidak tahu dan berhentilah menanyakan tentang kakakku" tao sedikit terkejut dan menatap sehun dengan wajah antara takut dan kaget

"aku menyesal mengenalkan kakakku kepadamu" ucap sehun dengan suara kecil hingga tidak terdengar oleh sehun

"eh? Apa? Kau bicara apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya" tao ingin sehun mengulang kata kata yang tadi sehun lontarkan dari mulutnya

"ah lupakan" sehun melanjutkan minumnya dan memeriksa handphonenya. Mungkin ada pesan penting

Tao yang hanya bingung dengan tingkah laku sehun lalu menatap keluar jendela cafe itu.

Setelah sehun mengecek handphonenya dia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap tao yang sedang menatap keluar jendela

"kau tidak memesan tea?" tao yang mendengar seseorang bicara kepadanya langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah si pembicara

"ah iya aku lupa" lalu tao memandarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan mencari sang pelayan dan akhirnya ketemu. Lalu tao memanggilnya dan segera memesan teanya. Dan tao tinggal menunggu teanya datang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey readers. Ya tuhaann berapa lama sudah vakum dari sini yah? Mungkin sudah lama banget dan maaf cerita-cerita sebelumnya yang pernah aku publish sudah aku hapus dan aku akan membuat semua dari awal dan ada juga sih beberapa yang di remake atau di ubah alur ceritanya.

Sekali lagi maaf banget yaa. Menurutku mungkin sekarang enggak memungkinkan karena aku akhir akhir ini banyak tugas dan minggu ini masih ujian. Mungkin liburan semester nanti baru dehh update terus.

Yaudah deh pesan author segini aja dulu. Mungkin kalo mau pesan, kritik, saran segera tulis di review. Kalau mau cerita ini nambah harus banyak2 ngereview aja dan itu sebenarnya yang membuat para author bersemangat melanjutkan ceritanya.

Salam peluk cium gratis dari author :* {}


End file.
